


We were 16 and you were mine

by BetweenTheClouds



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds
Summary: They were 16 and in love for the first time.It was perfect.For years to come, it would be Mafuyu’s perfect, untouched memory.Note: I tagged Underage and rated it T because there are very brief mentions of underage sex, but it's not explicit at all.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	We were 16 and you were mine

They were 16. 

Mafuyu arrived at Yuuki’s door with snow covering his hair and a smile he was trying to hide. In Yuuki’s kitchen, he couldn’t wait any longer and handed Yuuki a bag.

Laughing, Yuuki took it eagerly. Inside were heart-shaped homemade chocolates. He squeezed Mafuyu in gratitude until he almost couldn’t breathe. Then he presented his gift: a three-layer chocolate cake.

Mafuyu gasped indignantly at being outdone, but a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He reached for Yuuki and put his hands to his face, giving him a soft kiss. 

This year, Yuuki’s mom wasn’t home. Yuuki made them curry, and they watched T.V. while they ate it, discussing what they were up to at school. Today, Mafuyu listened intently to Yuuki’s band stories without feeling jealous or left out. And Yuuki spent more time glancing over at Mafuyu to see his reactions, leaning close to ruffle Mafuyu’s hair every once in a while. 

Once they cleaned up their dinner and had a slice of cake, they went upstairs to Yuuki’s room.

Yuuki got out his guitar and sang an impromptu love song for Mafuyu, inventing increasingly ridiculous lines. Mafuyu dissolved into laughter and fell on the floor, begging him to stop.

Then Yuuki got his speakers out and showed Mafuyu a song he had recently discovered from a local underground band. When he first listened to it, he played it on repeat for three days straight. He swore they could be huge if they kept making stuff like this. The sound was unpolished, but Mafuyu could see the appeal.

The vocalist’s words were slightly slurred and muffled, but he understood it was a love song. 

The best ones always were.

Yuuki pulled Mafuyu up from the ground, his fingers grazing Mafuyu’s wrist. He grinned at him. Mafuyu recognized the look in his eyes as the “let’s do something fun” look.

He played the song once again, turning the speakers up to a louder volume. As the song commenced, he held Mafuyu’s waist in a way he never had before. He led them in an unrehearsed pattern across his bedroom carpet, and Mafuyu realized he was having as much fun as his boyfriend. 

They danced poorly to a tinny recording of a band nobody had ever heard of because they were 16 and it was Valentine’s Day. 

Yuuki started spinning Mafuyu around as the song grew faster. First he spun them both in fast circles, then he lifted his arm up high so Mafuyu could spin under it. 

Spinning under Yuuki’s arm, with his laughter and that love song in his ears, Mafuyu thought he was the happiest he’s ever been. His head buzzed with an excited energy, and a rare light appeared in his wide eyes. 

Yuuki’s smile was bright and his eyes twinkled, because he was 16 (and he didn’t know, then, that he would always be 16).

When the music stopped, Yuuki held tight to Mafuyu’s hand and led him to his bed to continue their dance. Mafuyu’s face shone like a sunbeam, a pretty little melody playing in his head.

Their fingers intertwined, Yuuki’s calloused. Yuuki smiled softly at Mafuyu, and pulled him down to taste his lips. 

The melody in Mafuyu’s head exploded in a crescendo. 

Later, they laid together, not knowing where their limbs ended and the other’s began. 

In the dark, under the covers, they talked about everything and nothing at all. They put the blanket over their heads and pretended they were in a fort, like the ones they used to make as kids. They laughed and talked about things they couldn’t in the daytime.

Yuuki told Mafuyu how free he felt when he made music. At times when he didn’t even understand himself, the strings on his guitar would guide him towards what he wanted to be. 

Mafuyu told Yuuki that sometimes he still felt like his voice was trapped, and he didn’t know if anything could free it. And he told him he’d always wanted a Pomeranian, but his mom was against it. 

In their secret fort, they talked about the next Valentine’s Day. Maybe they would go to the beach, even though it would be freezing. Maybe they would go out to eat at a fancy restaurant they really couldn’t afford. Maybe they would go to an underground show. Or maybe they could go on a double date with Hiiragi and Shizusumi, if those two idiots figure it out by then.

It didn’t matter what they did, Mafuyu thought, as long as Yuuki could hold his hand and laugh in his ear. If they could be just like this, that was all he wanted.

They were 16 and in love for the first time.

It was perfect.

For years to come, it would be Mafuyu’s perfect, untouched memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote for Given in a little while, so I'm back!
> 
> My personal rule is that I will never write Yuuki. But I was browsing Given on Tumblr and listening to Spotify today, and all of a sudden this song I've never heard before pops up and ruins me. I couldn't help thinking it was perfect for Yuuki. If you want to feel some of the things I was feeling while I wrote this, listen to this:
> 
> Soco Amaretto Lime by Brand New.
> 
> As always, please enjoy!


End file.
